Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk/Galerie
|-|Vorspann= Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_01.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_02.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_03.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_04.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_05.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_06.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_07.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_08.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_09.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_10.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_11.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_12.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_13.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_14.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_15.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_16.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_17.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_18.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_19.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_20.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_21.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_22.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_23.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_24.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_25.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_26.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_27.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_28.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_29.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_30.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_31.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_32.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_33.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_34.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_35.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_36.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_37.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_38.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_39.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_40.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_41.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_42.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_43.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_44.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_45.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_46.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_47.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_48.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_49.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_50.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_51.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_52.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_53.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_54.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_55.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_56.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_57.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_58.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_59.png Dragons-Die_Reiter_von_Berk_Vorspann_60.png |-|Folge= Dragons riders of berk hiccup toothless by sdk2k9-d5dsig3.jpg RoB S01E01 (01).png How to train your dragon pictures 014.JPG Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.04 -2012.08.08 17.38.17-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.10 -2012.08.08 17.41.04-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.26 -2012.08.08 17.44.11-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.35 -2012.08.08 17.57.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.06-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.12-.png RoB S01E01 (02).png RoB S01E01 (03).png They're still the best.jpg RoB S01E01 (04).png How to Start A Dragon Academy title card.jpg S1F1 Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk Titelkarte.png That Gronckle runs after a yak.png A Gronckle chase a yak.png RoB S01E01 (05).png RoB S01E01 (06).png RoB S01E01 (07).png Dragons terrible gallery 01.jpg Cabbage 1.png Cabbage 2.png RoB S01E01 (08).png Mehltaus Kohl.png Cabbage 4.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 06.38 -2012.08.09 16.28.27-.png RoB S01E01 (09).png RoB S01E01 (10).png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 07.20 -2012.08.09 16.29.57-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 07.21 -2012.08.09 16.30.30-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 08.24 -2012.08.09 16.36.11-.png Nadder Drachen-Akademie von Berk.png 6f6f85eef016c47776fd38cc6de0b186.jpg RoB S01E01 (12).png RoB S01E01 (11).png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 09.08 -2012.08.09 16.41.10-.png RoB S01E01 (13).png RoB S01E01 (14).png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 09.31 -2012.08.09 16.48.09-.png RoB S01E01 (15).png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 10.05 -2012.08.09 16.49.29-.png RoB S01E01 (16).png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 10.14 -2012.08.09 16.50.03-.png Astrid having come up to Hiccup's room.jpg RoB S01E01 (17).png Yeah, I do know.jpg We saw you out there.jpg RoB S01E01 (18).png Phase one.jpg Uh huh.jpg RoB S01E01 (19).png RoB S01E01 (20).png Gave us the arean.jpg Talk about.jpg RoB S01E01 (21).png RoB S01E01 (22).png Rotzbakke im Mund von Hakenzahn.png RoB S01E01 (23).png Lot of training to do.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 13.28 -2012.08.09 17.08.51-.jpg The dragons aren't here.jpg RoB S01E01 (24).png RoB S01E01 (25).png Dragons riders of berk oh toothless.gif RoB S01E01 (26).png Suppe, die wie Sturmpfeil aussieht.png RoB S01E01 (27).png RoB S01E01 (28).png Astrid_having_heard_Hiccup_say_don't_close_it.jpg RoB S01E01 (29).png Fish 1.png RoB S01E01 (30).png Fish 2.png Fish 3.png RoB S01E01 (31).png Fish 4.png RoB S01E01 (32).png RoB S01E01 (33).png Sheep.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 19.01 -2012.08.09 17.38.17-.jpg Know that was gonna work.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 19.18 -2012.08.09 17.39.30-.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 19.20 -2012.08.09 17.39.44-.jpg If anyone is going to get in trouble.jpg RoB S01E01 (34).png RoB S01E01 (35).png While Stoick is talking to the group.jpg Hiccup and Astrid happy at the news given to them by Gobber.jpg RoB S01E01 (36).png RoB S01E01 (37).png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 20.56 -2012.08.09 17.43.18-.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 20.58 -2012.08.09 17.43.32-.jpg RoB S01E01 (38).png RoB S01E01 (39).png Meatlug licking toes.png Stromfly.jpg Astrid armorless.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 21.32 -2012.08.23 19.16.13-.jpg Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk.png RoB S01E01 (40).png |-|Abspann= Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk Nachspann 01.png Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk Nachspann 02.png Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk Nachspann 03.png Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk Nachspann 04.png Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk Nachspann 05.png Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk Nachspann 06.png Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk Nachspann 07.png Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk Nachspann 08.png Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk Nachspann 09.png en:Gallery: How to Start a Dragon Academy